<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you be the (mid)guard of my heart? by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851377">will you be the (mid)guard of my heart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Promptis - Freeform, Chubby Reader, Cosplay, Curvy Reader, F/M, Kissing, asking someone out, fat reader, plus size reader, references to FFVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I beg to differ, but I thank you,” he murmurs humbly. “And what are you going as, ____________?” </p><p> </p><p>Well. It’s all or nothing. Best to get it out of the way, right? </p><p> </p><p>Through a stuttering heart and shaky smile, you gaze up at Ignis, swallowing hard. “Well, uh, Iggy. I was hoping to go as...your date.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you be the (mid)guard of my heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy VII; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Yeah. Uh-huh. Sounds...okay. Sounds good, Specs. Yeah. Okay. Mmmmhmmm. Bye.” Noctis hangs up the phone and tosses it to the side, looking to Prompto, who’s draped across his lap, holding the other game controller, waiting expectantly. “Specs’ll be here in an hour. He’s gonna cook. You down to stay?” </p><p>“Bro,” says Prompto, laughing. “Turn down a meal from Iggy? If I ever do that, please kill me. Because that won’t be the real me. You’ll know it invasion of the body-snatchers or something.” </p><p>Noctis snorts and ruffles his hair, earning him happy noises from the blond on his lap. The prince lifts his eyes to you; you’re seated in an adjacent armchair to the left of the couch, wrapped up in your own handheld console game. “What about you, __________? Wanna stay for dinner?” </p><p>You look from your game up to Noctis, who has a shit-eating grin on his face. It’s no surprise to him or Prompto that you’ve been entertaining a <em>massive </em>crush on Noct’s chamberlain practically since the day you’ve met him. I mean, who wouldn’t think Ignis is hot as shit? He’s six foot even, all legs, an accent that curls around you like a warm blanket on a bitterly cold day, and he’s the smartest man you’ve ever met. He’s only two years older than you, but he seems so much older and wiser than you could ever hope to be. Who are you kidding? Ignis is lightyears out of your league; you’re just thankful to be his friend. </p><p>Noctis and Prompto take every viable opportunity to tease you relentlessly about it. Even Gladio digs at you every so often, but so far, you’ve managed to keep from blurting out just how much you’re in love with Ignis Scientia.  </p><p> </p><p>And you intend to keep it that way.  </p><p> </p><p>You shrug, a failed attempt to be nonchalant; because even at the mere mention of Iggy’s name, you can feel your cheeks flush hot. “Yeah, sure. I’m not doing anything.” </p><p>“Maybe you can help Iggy in the kitchen,” says Prompto as Noctis unpauses the game, letting the two of them get back to Mario Kart.  </p><p>A smarmy grin wiggles its way onto Noct’s face. “I don’t think letting _________ watch Ignis handle knives is a good idea.” </p><p>“You’re so mean,” you mutter; but Noctis only laughs.  </p><p>“Seriously,” says the prince. “When are you gonna tell—shit, Prom! A blue shell, <em>really</em>?” </p><p>Prompto snickers as Noct’s car flies off of Rainbow Road and into the depths of space while Prompto zooms past, gaining traction past the NPCs. “No special treatments, bitch.” </p><p>“Treason,” Noctis mumbles, but he’s smiling anyway.  </p><p>A soft sigh escapes your lips as you watch the two boyfriends goof around with each other. What you wouldn’t give for that kind of easy relationship with Ignis.  </p><p>Noctis flicks his eyes back to you as he respawns and hits the boost, trying to catch back up. “Anyway,” he says, flicking his head to shake the bangs from his eyes. “When are you gonna tell him? You totally deserve to be happy.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Prompto echoes, gripping the controller and hitting all of the power-ups scattered along the track. “Noct and I totally ship it.” </p><p>You roll your eyes, shaking your head as you move your attention back to your game. “He doesn’t like me like that.” </p><p>“How do you know if you don’t ask?” Noctis says, like it’s as easy as counting to ten.  </p><p>“Pfffff, yeah. ‘Cuz that will <em>totally</em> go over well. ‘Hi Iggy, wanna go out on a date?’ Please. I have more of a chance bringing my childhood pet back to life than to Ignis saying yes to someone like me.” </p><p>Noctis opens his mouth, but closes it again without saying anything. He just sighs, knowing it’s a losing battle. It’s a conversation the two of you have had a million times, and the prince never wins. So as usual, he drops it without any more fussing, getting completely absorbed in racing with Prompto.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus lets himself into Noct’s apartment about twenty minutes later, looking as beefy and as perfect as always. He’s in a hoodie, a ball cap, and the shortest gym shorts known to mankind. Prompto and Noctis don’t make any effort to hide the fact that they’re staring at Gladio’s chiseled, watermelon-crushing thighs. He lowers himself into the other armchair on the other side of the coffee table and crosses one giant foot over the other.  </p><p>“What’re you nerds up to?” he asks, smiling.  </p><p>“I’m kicking Noct’s ass,” says Prompto, gritting his teeth, face twisted in concentration.  </p><p>“Pffft, as if,” the prince replies. “That blue shell was a lucky shot. You’re toast.” </p><p>Gladio laughs and shakes his head as he meets your gaze. “Sup, cutie? You playing games too?” </p><p>Even though your heart belongs to Ignis, you can’t help but get a little giggly around Gladio. He’s much more open with affection and pet names, and well—he's <em>also </em>hot as shit. In fact, all <em>four </em>of them are hot as shit. It makes you wonder how a plain, lumpy girl like you ever fell into their company.  </p><p>You swallow down the self-deprecation and nod, holding up your portable console. “Just some Minecraft,” you say.  </p><p>“Cool, cool.” Gladio looks back at Noct. “Is Iggy coming?” </p><p>“Yeah, he’s gonna cook.” </p><p>“Awesome.” Gladio pans back to you, winking. “You gonna be his little helper, ________?” </p><p>“Ugh,” you groan as Gladio chuckles. “I hate you guys.”  </p><p>It’s bad enough when Noctis and Prompto tease you about Ignis, but when<em> Gladio </em>does it...   </p><p>“So have you guys figured out your costumes for the gala this weekend?” </p><p>“Fuck!” Prompto screams as Noct’s well-timed shell knocks him off the track.  </p><p>“Ha!” screams the prince, reaching down to tickle at Prompto’s stomach.  </p><p>“No fair,” the blond whines as he writhes out of Noct’s lap and onto the far end of the couch.  </p><p>Noctis eventually comes down from his laughing fit and looks at Gladio. “Sorry big guy. Uh. Yeah. Prom and I are going as Zack and Cloud.” </p><p>Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Oh, from Seven? That’s cool.”  </p><p>“It’s<em> totally </em>cool,” Prompto echoes, beaming. “We made our own buster swords and  <em> everything</em>.” </p><p>“Huh,” says Gladio, rubbing his chin. “Wonder how fast I could put together a Barrett cosplay?” </p><p>“Oh. Em. Gee,” says Prompto, throwing himself onto the armrest of Gladio’s chair. “Please bro, you gotta do that. We’ll help you. I’m a wiz at worbla crafting now. I can help you make the gun arm and everything.” </p><p>“Ignis taught me how to sew,” Noctis says, pausing the game again. “We can totally make you the outfit, Gladio.” </p><p>“Huh,” he says. “All right, yeah.” </p><p>“Dude, Iris could be Tifa!” </p><p>Noctis gets the biggest grin on his face at his boyfriend’s suggestions. “Prompto, you’re a genuis.”  </p><p>“I mean, c’mon! We could have the whole set.” Prompto looks across the living room to you. “___________, please don’t say you have a costume already?” </p><p>You shrug. “I mean, I didn’t think I was invited?” </p><p>“Huh?” Noctis cocks an eyebrow. “Hey, whatever made you think that? You’re our friend, of course you’re invited! The gala is Saturday night. It’s a costume party, my dad’s putting it on for charity purposes or. Or something.”  </p><p>“It’s for the animal shelter, Princess,” Gladio sighs. “C’mon, you could at least remember <em> that </em>.”  </p><p>“It’s already Wednesday, Noct. I don’t have time to pull a good Seven costume together.” </p><p>“Just wear a suit, you could be a Turk,” Prompto says, balancing his skinny butt on the arm rest.  </p><p>You sigh. “I mean...I guess. I could. With a blonde wig, I could be Elena...” </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” </p><p>“Nah, c’mon. She has to be something more recognizable. Oh, oh!” Noctis leans forward, planting his hands on his knees. “You should be Aerith!” </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Prompto  vibrates in excitement. He almost falls off the arm rest. “Dude, <em>yes. </em>Oh em gee, you’d be so cute! We can go to the thrift store and get you a wicker basket with some fake flowers and everything!” </p><p>“Again, time crunch,” you say. Your save and end your game, placing the handheld on the coffee table.  </p><p>Prompto waves his hand. “Dude, don’t worry. Noct and I are pros now. I can make your Aerith costume in like. A day.” </p><p>“You need to sleep,” you laugh.  </p><p>“Nah,” the blond winks. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! We should all be coordinated. We’re doing this!” </p><p>“Well...” It’s hard to argue with Prompto. He’s so adorable and endearing, turning him down for anything is about the equivalent of kicking a puppy. “I guess, if you say so. But I can make her accessories and shoes, okay? And I’ll get the flowers and basket. You just do the jacket and the dress.” </p><p>“Don’t forget the wig,” Noctis chimes in. “We can go to the mall tomorrow. Prom and I have to pick up our wigs anyway. We can commission one.” </p><p>“Noct, they’re so expensive—” </p><p>“I got it,” Noctis says, waving his hand. “I want you to cosplay with us.” </p><p>You sigh, relenting. Just as it’s futile for Noctis to argue with you about your feelings for Ignis, it’s equally as useless to argue with Noctis once he’s got his mind set on buying something, especially presents for his friends. “Fine,” you mumble. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Buuuuuuut,” he sings, getting a mischievous glint in his eye. “There <em>is</em> a way you can repay me and Prompto for making your cosplay on such short notice.” </p><p>“I’m afraid to ask.” </p><p>Noctis shoots a pointed look to Prompto, who grins beautifully and nods. The prince turns back to you. “You have to confess to Iggy. Tonight. It doesn’t matter how or when...as long as you do it before he leaves.” </p><p>“Never mind, I’ll go to the thrift store and get a suit and be a Turk,” you say, shaking your head. “Noct. No<em> way. </em>That’s the single most embarrassing thing you could ever ask me to do. Ever.”  </p><p>“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee,” Prompto sings. “C’mon, __________! We really want you to ask him out. I think you’ll be surprised.” </p><p>“What’s the surprise, that he’ll let me down gently instead of banishing me from the friend group for forever? I’d rather have that than have to live in mortification for the rest of my life.” </p><p>Noctis pouts. “I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit.” </p><p>You sigh, glancing across to Gladio. “Gladdy, help me.” </p><p>The shield holds his hands up in defense. “Hey, leave me out of this.” </p><p>“Aw, c’mon, big guy, don’t you think ___________ should confess to Ignis? They’d make such a cute couple,” Prompto sings.  </p><p>Gladio looks to you. “My philosophy is always to be honest about your feelings,” Gladio says gently. “You’re only hurting yourself. You’ll never know if you don’t try.” </p><p>“He’s so out of my league,” you mutter. “He’s just gonna laugh at me.” </p><p>“He won’t,” says Noctis. “I’ve known him my whole life. He's not like that.” </p><p>You stare at Noctis for several long seconds before relenting. “if this goes south, you have to promise to save me and patch things up with him. I can’t stand the thought of him hating me or not being my friend.” </p><p>Noctis places his hand over his heart. “I promise.”  </p><p>Prompto pumps his fist in the air. “Aw yeah, Aerith time—!” <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the sound of a key sliding into the lock on the door cuts Prompto off, and Ignis is suddenly standing in the doorway, arms full of grocery bags. Without thinking, you immediately rise from your chair and rush to help him, missing the knowing glances that the other three men exchange among themselves.  </p><p>“Good evening darling, and thank you,” Ignis says with a soft smile as he hands you one of the heavy sacks.  </p><p>“Hey Iggy,” you say, blushing.  </p><p>“Heya Igster,” says Prompto, bouncing from the arm rest. “Whatcha makin’ tonight?” </p><p>“I thought I might make some green soup curry,” Ignis explains. “If that’s all right with the rest of you. Highness?” He cocks an eyebrow at Noct.  </p><p>Noctis nods. “Yeah Specs, fine with me.” </p><p>“It seems I walked in on quite the animated conversation.” </p><p>“Oh!” Prompto exclaims. “We were just talking about the costume charity gala.” </p><p>“Ah yes,” says Ignis, shifting the grocery bag in his grip. “Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth.” </p><p>“Iggy, get <em>this</em>,” Prompto continues. “Gladio said he’d be Barret, and he’s gonna see if Iris wants to be Tifa!” </p><p>“Oh, marvelous,’ says Ignis. “That will round out our group quite nicely. I hope you boys are ready to pull a couple of all-nighters over the sewing machine, then.” </p><p>Noctis salutes. “Never been more pumped.” </p><p>Ignis looks down at you, smiling softly. “I’m going to be Sephiroth, if you can believe it,” he chuckles. “In my personal opinion, the sword is a ridiculous length, but Noct insisted we make it to scale.” </p><p>“Yeah? You’re gonna look really good, Iggy. I can’t wait to see it.” Gods, he really is <em> so  </em> handsome, it’s hardly fair. He’s also suave, charming, sexy, and <em>nice</em>—maybe Noctis is right. Maybe you <em>should </em>shoot your shot.  </p><p>“I beg to differ, but I thank you,” he murmurs humbly. “And what are you going as, ____________?” </p><p> </p><p>Well. It’s all or nothing. Best to get it out of the way, right? </p><p> </p><p>Through a stuttering heart and shaky smile, you gaze up at Ignis, swallowing hard. “Well, uh, Iggy. I was hoping to go as...your date.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>shit.” </em>The controller falls from Noct’s hands, landing with a small thud on the plush, shag rug.  </p><p>Prompto sucks in a breath and doesn’t breathe for several seconds. Even Gladio is staring wide-eyed at the two of you in front of the door, holding his breath.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Ignis says finally, a blush creeping across his handsome features. “I’d have never expected this...you have caught me quite off-guard, kitten.” </p><p>Prompto flings himself back onto Noctis on the couch, hissing, “<em>Didyouhearhimhecalledher</em>kitten!” </p><p>You manage to keep smiling. “Um. Is that a good thing, or...I mean you don’t have to—it's fine if you don’t—you can forget it—” </p><p>“No.” Ignis bends to place the sack of groceries on the floor, and plucks the second bag from your arms, setting it down. He steps up close to you, taking your double chin between his long, gloved fingers. “I’m quite perplexed how you managed to beat me to the punch.” </p><p>“Huh?” You’re getting lost in Ignis’ fierce green eyes, even momentarily forgetting that you have an audience.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ignis bends down, planting a soft kiss on your lips. You can hear the shrieks and cheers of the other three men, but in this moment, nothing matters, Your lips part on instinct and Ignis wastes no time in tasting you further, exploring your mouth with his tongue. He pulls back after what feels like forever, and it’s mesmerizing to see that he’s just as affected as you are.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” you say. “Ig-iggy, I...” </p><p>“Of course you can be my date,” he purrs, stroking your bottom lip with his finger. “Not just for the gala, but for every day after that.” </p><p>Your heart, while fluttering away behind your ribcage, has also never felt so light and free. “Okay,” you squeak. “Um. Uh. But my real costume is Aerith. Y’know. For the gala.” </p><p>Ignis chuckles. “How ironic, seeing as you’re the one who’s killing<em> me, </em>and not vice-versa.” he stands back up to full height and looks at the stunned audience. “Pick your jaws from the floor, gentlemen. We’ve merely shared a kiss; we haven’t fornicated in the hallway.” </p><p>“I think it's time for dinner,” you say hurriedly, picking up one of the two grocery bags and making a beeline for the kitchen.  </p><p> </p><p>Ignis only smiles and grabs the other bag, following his new girlfriend and future flower girl.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>